Star Soldiers
by Mandashka99
Summary: Max and Michael are summoned to fight in a galactic war. How long will it take? Will they come back for Liz and Maria? How long will Liz and Maria wait?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.ok, so I take that back, I do own a cell phone and a few textbooks of which are no use to me. But, other than those few things, I own nothing, especially not the cool, wonderful characters that are in this story.I'm just not that creative! PROLOGUE:  
  
"Michael, don't leave me again. Please take me with you," Maria cried softly.  
  
"Pixie, I'll be back. Don't worry."  
  
"But, I can't help but worry. Please take me."  
  
"Maria, this is a war, not tropical paradise. I don't want you to get hurt, therefor, you are not coming with me." Michael leaned down and kissed Maria, "I love you and I will be back, and when I get back, we'll celebrate." As he said this, he handed Maria a diamond ring.  
  
"Michael, do you plan on being away that long? Long enough for me to be old enough to marry you?"  
  
Michael chuckled, "No, I was hoping that by the time we get back, I will have to wait until you are legal."  
  
"Michael, I'll be legal like in a year and a half."  
  
"Exactly, I'll be back in a half a year."  
  
"Don't tease me," Maria chuckled. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." They kissed once more.  
  
"I love you. Come back to me."  
  
"I promise. I love you too." Michael walked into the orb light that had just recently taken Max.  
  
"Gentlemen, I thank you for your loyalty to your planet. We will have to work hard to defeat our enemies, the Freysians. Maxwell, you were destined to be a leader to our people, you take place under your father's command as a Major General. You will be the commander of the space station that he sends you to," a man told them when they arrived.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Wait a minute! I know absolutely nothing about combat. And this is combat with space ships. The last time I saw a spacecraft, I don't remember it and it crashed!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, it will come to you, don't worry. As soon as we take you to your spacecraft, it will come to you. It is in your memory, it has just been repressed. We will also take you to your father."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Yes, he is waiting to see you."  
  
"Michael, you are General Evans' second in command. You will be the vice- commander of the space station that you both will be sent to."  
  
"When this is over, will we be able to return to earth?" Michael asked.  
  
"You want to return?" the man asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I don't care about my supposed destiny with Isabel. She is not what I want. I will fight this war, but that is as far as this destiny goes," Michael told the man.  
  
"Your destiny with Isabel is not pure destiny. It was an agreement made between your father and Max's designed to bring peace between your families. Since this agreement however, your families have brought peace. It is no longer your obligation to bring peace and you do not have to be with Isabel. Your true destiny was never revealed. But, if you wish to know it, you can speak to your family."  
  
"My family?"  
  
"Yes, we will take you to them when we are finished here."  
  
"What about my destiny?" Max asked scared of what he would hear.  
  
"When you were born, the stars pointed towards the earth. We sent a messenger to the planet to find and reveal your destiny to us. We were told that you were destined to be with Tess, a Freysian princess. He, although proved to be a traitor to our people, using you to benefit the Freysians. So, to this day, we still do not know the true identity of your destiny."  
  
Max knew who his destiny was and was glad to hear that it was true. He was destined to be with Liz and nothing could take that away from him.  
  
"Sirs, I am sorry, but we have no time. We must take you to your families, you will only have a little time with them before you will have to leave."  
  
"Lt Zolga! It has been brought to my attention that we have two more enemies to fight. General Evans and Colonel Guerin have arrived. Find out everything you can on them. Without a weakness, they will be unstoppable," the Freysian leader announced.  
  
"Yes sir, right away."  
  
"This war may prove to be more of a challenge than I had originally planned for." 


	2. Chapter One

PART ONE  
  
*3 years later*  
  
"Michael!" Max shouted as he watched Michael's ship blow into a million shattered pieces. "Bastards!" Max shouted. Inside he wanted to cry out in agony. "Damn it!" Max yelled forgetting that his radio was still on.  
  
"Don't get mad Max, get even!" a voice over the radio challenged. The radio was fuzzy and Max couldn't recognize who it was. Max was angry now and took it out on the person who disrespectfully called him Max.  
  
"State your name soldier! Do you not know respect?"  
  
"Colonel Guerin, General sir!" Michael yelled over the radio making fun of Max's power trip.  
  
"Michael? What the hell? I just saw you get blown to bits?" Max questioned, confused at to what was going on around him.  
  
"Come back to the station Max, I'll explain when you get here."  
  
Max flew the craft to the station and docked it in its place. He got off of the ship and immediately made his way to the conference room where he knew that Michael would be debriefing the soldiers.  
  
"Colonel Guerin, the General is here," one of the soldiers said walking into the room.  
  
"Ok, thank you," Michael said. He turned to face the soldiers that he was debriefing, "Ok, some of you have been granted leave, check with Sergeant Johnson on your way out. Dismissed."  
  
Max walked into the room. By the look on his face, he was furious with Michael. "Ok, Michael, what the hell happened out there?"  
  
"Max, calm down. I was hit and incapable of fighting, I returned to the station to have the damages repaired. The ship you saw wasn't mine."  
  
"Then who's was it?"  
  
"Captain Maller," Michael said handing Max the folder.  
  
"Did he have any family?"  
  
"Yes, a wife and a 4 year old daughter," Michael responded sadly.  
  
"Oh God, I hate doing this," Max said.  
  
"I know. And that is why we have to end this thing and soon." * * * * * * * * * * "Isabel!" Maria yelled from across the street. It was the beginning of their sophomore year of college and they hadn't heard from Max or Michael in a little over two years. For the first year that they were gone, Isabel could get into contact with them through the orb. But, now they couldn't. Isabel was told that they had to cut off communication because of security.  
  
Isabel walked over to Maria, knowing already what she was going to ask. "No Maria, I haven't heard anything," she said annoyed.  
  
"You don't have to get bitchy. Just because you are lucky and have your boyfriend with you and not off fighting a war, possibly dead, don't get bitchy!" Maria snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. It just gets frustrating. I guess I forget what it is like for you."  
  
Liz walked up to the group trying to look cheerful. She had been really distraught about Max, but finally she tried to keep herself busy so as not to think about it. This mostly meant schoolwork. She hid in her room that she shared with Maria all day long and left only to go to class. She had lost hope and had figured the worst.  
  
"Liz, babe, you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Maria, just going to class. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"No wait!" Maria called out. "Why don't we have some fun tonight. It is a Friday, we are college students. Why don't we go out? It would be a lot of fun and we need fun!"  
  
Liz looked at Maria and shook her head, "No, I think that I am going to try and catch up on my sleep."  
  
When she heard what must have been Liz's thousandth refusal, something in Maria snapped, "Ok, you know what, I'm tired of being bored. I am tired of doing absolutely nothing. I am tired of being trapped inside our room, doing absolutely nothing all day long! And you know what I am tired of most of all? You, Liz, I am tired of you and your terrible attitude. I understand that you are hurting, I understand your pain, but you have to keep your hope alive and go on with life as if nothing was wrong. You can't lock yourself in a room and expect that to keep your mind off of the problem. So, since it seems that you do not want to do anything ever and are the boringest (I know that isn't a word, but it sounds good) person alive, I am going to go and find myself something to do. And the first thing that I am going to do is disenroll myself from this college and set out to find something to do!" Maria marched off towards the administrative offices as Isabel and Liz just looked at each other, shocked at what Maria had done. * * * * * * * * * * * * "Michael!" Max called him from his office. "What?" Michael asked coming through the door. "I've got all of these soldiers on leave. Do we have any soldiers left?"  
  
"Well, the only way that we could obtain more troops is if we cheated the system. So, I applied for more troops, while putting a lot on leave, for morale of course, which provided the need for more. I have a stack of orders on my desk from incoming soldiers. They should be in processing this Friday, a day before our troops go on leave."  
  
"Ok, then what we need to do is lay low for a week and start planning our next attack now. I think that if we can get in a good attack soon, we can finish off this station."  
  
"I agree. Should I call the group commanders for a meeting?"  
  
"Yes, but not until the new soldiers are in processed." * * * * * * * * * * * "Maria, are you crazy? Where are you going to go? What happens if you break down? And where are you going to get money?"  
  
"Isabel, I will be fine, don't worry about me, I'm going to have some fun."  
  
"Maria, this can not possibly be considered fun. All you are going to be doing is cruising the desert with nowhere to go."  
  
"I have somewhere to go," Maria said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, because you won't let me go."  
  
"Maria, if you are going back to the bar, I don't think that is a good idea. You will surely get raped there. You were lucky that Alex, Liz, and I were there the first time we went."  
  
"Isabel, don't worry about where I am going, I'm going that is all that has to be said."  
  
"But Maria," Isabel started.  
  
"But nothing Isabel, I'm leaving. I'll probably be back in three days when I realize how much I miss you guys."  
  
"Maria, I still don't think that this is a good idea, but I am tired of arguing. So, please be careful and if you need anything, call me. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I will. Thanks Isabel."  
  
"You're welcome," Isabel sighed, "Oh, Maria?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Crash my car and die!"  
  
"Got ya!" * * * * * * * * * * Michael sat in the conference room staring at a map of the galaxies that was projected on the wall. He wondered through the stars and then his eyes landed on the Milky Way.  
  
"It's awfully hard to brief soldiers when there aren't any present," Max said walking into the room.  
  
"Hey Max," Michael mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing in here Michael?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About Maria?"  
  
"Yah. What do you think those girls are up to? You don't think that they given up hope do you?"  
  
"I hope not," Max said.  
  
"Max, since we're laying low for a few days and we have to in process all of these new soldiers, why don't you take a day or two of leave yourself and go visit the girls. I can always contact you if need be."  
  
"Michael, we are in the middle of a war. I can't just leave. I am the leader."  
  
"General Lemark takes leave in the middle of the war, why can't you?"  
  
"Michael, it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Just do it Max. Raise your morale or whatever our excuse for leave is. It will be good for you."  
  
"What about you Michael? Why don't you go?"  
  
"I have too much work to do. I am in processing all of the troops this weekend. And I'm afraid that if I go, I won't want to leave again."  
  
"Oh and it will be easier for me?" Max asked.  
  
"No, it's just you have more will power than I do."  
  
"Are you sure Michael?"  
  
"I'm positive, now go!"  
  
"Ok, I will, any messages?"  
  
"Yes, tell Maria that I miss her terribly and love her very much."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Michael. Are you sure you can handle command for a couple of days?"  
  
"Maxamilion, look at me, do you think that I have problems giving orders?"  
  
"I guess not," Max said and walked out of the room to catch the next flight to the planet's surface.  
  
"Sergeant Hindsmith, please let the surface know that I am returning to be transported to earth immediately," Max ordered the soldier.  
  
"Right away sir. Are you going on leave sir?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Who will be in charge while you are gone?"  
  
"Colonel Guerin."  
  
"A little harsh on the new soldiers aren't you?"  
  
"Exactly, Colonel Guerin will whip them into shape in no time." 


	3. Chapter Two

PART 2  
  
*I have realized that I have integrated a lot of my own knowledge of the military in here without letting you know. In case you don't know, the order of ranks is Officers first: General (Gen), Lieutenant General (Lt Gen), Major General (Maj Gen), Brigadier General (Brig Gen), When it is an informal situation, all of the Generals are just addressed as General instead of the full name, Colonel (Col), Lt Colonel (Lt Col), Major (Maj), Captain (Capt), 1st Lieutenant (1Lt), 2nd Lieutenant (2Lt) and for the Enlisted: Chief Master Sergeant (CMSgt), Senior Master Sergeant (SMSgt), Master Sergeant (MSgt), Technical Sergeant (TSgt), Staff Sergeant (SSgt), Senior Airman (SrA), Airman 1st Class (A1C), Airman Basic (AB). For the enlisted, usually when it is informal, the name Sergeant is just applied to all of the ranks ending in sergeant, except for the CMSgt, which everyone calls Chief. And lastly there are civilians that work on base at a GS- position. This is the order of ranks for the Air Force, it is different for other branches of the military.*  
  
"Liz, come on cheer up. It is not your fault that Maria left. Come on we have pizza on the way and a movie. We will have some fun and when Maria comes back in a few days we'll tell her that we actually had fun," Alex said trying to cheer up the now depressed Liz.  
  
Liz didn't think that Maria would do anything this drastic. When Liz found out, she blamed herself and locked herself in her room. There was a knock at the door and Isabel asked Alex to get it, knowing that it was probably the pizza man.  
  
"Come on Liz, please!" Isabel whined as she slid down the locked door.  
  
Alex opened the front door and was prepared to give money to the pizza guy when he noticed there was no pizza. Alex gasped. "Max!"  
  
The room that Liz was locked in flew open and Liz appeared at the door wide eyed.  
  
"Max? Is it really you?" Liz questioned cautiously.  
  
"It's General Evans now," Max said with a small smile.  
  
"Max!" Liz ran to him and gave him a huge hug while showering him with kisses. Liz started crying she was so happy.  
  
"Max, where's Michael?" Isabel asked afraid that he was gone.  
  
"He's still at the station. The war is not over. He just told me to take some leave, so I did."  
  
"In the middle of a war?" Alex questioned.  
  
"I asked the same thing, but I have learned not to argue with Colonel Guerin," Max joked.  
  
"Colonel? How come I am not seeing Michael as a colonel?" Isabel queried.  
  
"He actually makes a very good colonel. He's very faithful and a good fighter."  
  
"Oh," Alex said as he noticed the evil glare that Liz was giving him. It was the please leave now glare. "Um, Isabel and I were just about to leave, we'll catch you later Max. Enjoy your vacation."  
  
"But, what about our pizza?" Isabel asked unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Come on Iz, we'll get one at our apartment.  
  
Liz looked at Max. She still couldn't believe that he was standing before her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. "I still can't believe you are here."  
  
"Yep, I'm here. And glad to be."  
  
"So, tell me everything. What have you been doing? How is the war going? Do you think it will be very long before it is over with?"  
  
"Well, I have been stationed at the same station for about two years now. That's why you haven't heard from either Michael or me. We're both there. Oh, speaking of Michael. Where's Maria, I have a message for her."  
  
Liz's face turned sullen as she responded, "She left this afternoon. She didn't tell me or Isabel where she was going. She was sick and tired of me. It's my fault that she left. I'm scared that she'll get hurt. I may never see her again. And Michael, if he comes back and she isn't here, he will hate me." Liz was near tears now. She felt awful that while she was here sitting with Max being happy, Maria was out in the middle of nowhere trying to rebuild her life.  
  
Max put his arm around Liz knowing that she needed the comfort. "Don't blame yourself Liz. Things always happen for a reason. She'll be back soon."  
  
"No, you don't understand Max, she took everything with her. Not just a suitcase, she took everything. The only thing that she left was her computer. She said that if she needed it, she would come back." Liz was now crying.  
  
Max hated to see Liz like this. He blamed himself for it. "Liz, come on, what happened to the optimistic girl that I used to know."  
  
"It's been three years Max. Things have changed."  
  
Max's eyes turned sad and he looked at Liz, "How much have things changed Liz?"  
  
Liz understood his question and was quick to answer, "Not that much Max. I could never stop loving you. And I will wait for you until the end of time."  
  
Max smiled, "That's good, because I just learned that you are my destiny. It was declared throughout my planet."  
  
Liz's eyes began to sparkle again as she realized what Max was saying, "Really?"  
  
"Really. But, they didn't have to announce it. I knew before they did that you were my destiny."  
  
"Max, let's get married."  
  
"What?" he asked taken off guard.  
  
"Get married, let's get married tonight."  
  
"Liz, why don't we wait until after the war is over. Then we can have a big ceremony and I can even bring you to my planet to be wed. Then you can meet my family and we can have a huge celebration."  
  
"But Max, I want to be with you now."  
  
"We are together."  
  
"No Max, that's not what I mean," Liz looked into his eyes trying to explain to him what she wanted.  
  
"Oh, Liz, that probably isn't a good idea. I have to go back to the war and we don't know anything about our compatibility."  
  
"If I was named your destiny, then we were meant to be together. It will work," Liz said being a little more forceful now. Max was surprised at how she pushed. She was not the forceful kind.  
  
Liz started to nibble on Max's ear, then traveled down to his neck. She pushed Max onto the bed that he was standing next to and then laid down on top of him, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Liz, are you trying to seduce me?" Max said in between kisses.  
  
"Max, that is exactly what I am trying to do." * * * * * * * * * * * "Welcome to Vyozidis Space Station. Our commander is General Maxwell Evans. I am Colonel Guerin, the station vice-commander. How many of you came straight from training?"  
  
About half of the soldiers hands went up.  
  
"Ok, thank you. I will need a copy of your signed orders, so don't forget to get that to me by tomorrow. There will be a safety briefing tonight at 1900 in conference room 'B'. All in processing troops are required to go. When General Evans returns on Monday, there will be a meeting with him at 0800. After that meeting we will begin briefing you for your first mission. Remember to leave me a set of your orders. Dismissed!"  
  
Michael gathered the orders that he was handed and walked towards his office to work on some paperwork.  
  
"Colonel Guerin?"  
  
"Yes Sergeant."  
  
"Major James to see you, sir."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Major James walked into Michael's office and held out his hand, "Good afternoon sir."  
  
"Hello Major, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was sent here from Gursur Space Station to deliver a file for your eyes only."  
  
Michael took the file from the Major and looked through it. He motioned for Major James to follow him. Michael walked into a secure conference room and shut the door.  
  
"Who's your commander?" Michael asked.  
  
"Brig Gen Boysin, sir."  
  
"Ok." Michael looked at the file once more and then excused himself from the room.  
  
Michael went into Max's office to use the secure communication line. "Brigadier General Boysin, Gursur Space Station," Michael said out loud.  
  
"Security Access Code," the machine responded.  
  
"Guerin 479ZZ0."  
  
"Processing." A minute later a picture popped up on the screen and Michael was standing face to face with General Boysin.  
  
"Colonel Guerin, how the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm good sir and you?"  
  
"Great! So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, a Major James just arrived at my office with this file," Michael said holding up the folder, "is this legit? Or should I be weary?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I sent these files. Major James is my executive officer. Those pictures are very legit. And I suggest that you talk to General Lemark and use this file to your fullest advantage."  
  
"Yes sir, I will do that immediately. Thank you very much," Michael responded.  
  
"Is General Evans in?"  
  
"No sir, he's away, he'll be back on Monday, although I fear that he will be here sooner, judging by these pictures you just sent me."  
  
"Ah, I see, well, when he gets in, let him know I said hi and good luck."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Michael left Max's office after securing it once again. "Sergeant, get me a flight to the surface as soon as possible and then I need an orb to get to earth with. And please get Col Sams on the communicator."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Michael walked back into the conference room. He dismissed the major and sat down to study the file some more.  
  
"Sir, Col Sams is on the communicator."  
  
"Thank you Sergeant."  
  
Michael talked to Colonel Sams and let him know that he would be in charge in his absence. He then called General Lemark to work out some details concerning the file. After this was all done, he was on his way to earth.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The sunlight shone through the window warming the soft skin on Liz's back. Liz was snuggled up next to Max. They had fallen asleep not bothering to cover up their naked forms.  
  
Liz watched Max asleep and enjoyed being in his arms.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Max said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," Liz said. She gave Max a small kiss and then asked, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Much better than I have in a long time."  
  
Liz turned around in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Hands started to travel, but a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Ignore it," Max said continuing what he was doing before.  
  
"Ok, I think that I can do that," Liz said now covering his face with kisses.  
  
"Liz, oh, mmm."  
  
There was another knock at the door and this time commentary to go along. "Max, get your clothes on, quit groping Liz, and come to the door!"  
  
"Michael?" Max questioned out loud.  
  
"Michael?" Liz pouted, "What's he doing here?" 


	4. Chapter Three

PART 3  
  
Max and Liz got up quickly and dressed. Max went to the door and let Michael in.  
  
"What are you doing here Michael? Who's in charge?"  
  
"Colonel Sams is doing the honors."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Max, but we have a bit of an emergency situation." Michael handed Max the folder which he had kept close to his side the whole way.  
  
Max took a look at the folder, "Holy shit!"  
  
"What, what is it?" Liz asked, never before hearing Max talk in that manner before.  
  
"One of our spy ships took these pictures. It's of the enemy's space station. And judging by the multitude of soldiers we see in these pictures, it looks like they are ready to launch a huge attack on us, and soon," Michael explained.  
  
"Oh my God," Liz said. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"We have to get to them, before they can get to us," Max said quietly knowing that this meant that his time with Liz would be cut very short.  
  
"I talked to General Lemark and he agrees that if we hit soon, we could probably wipe out this station and a good portion of their soldiers," Michael said.  
  
"I agree," Max turned to Liz, "Liz, I'm sorry, but I have to go, this is important."  
  
"I know. I understand. This is important. Plus, it means one more step 'til the war's end."  
  
"Exactly. I'm glad that you are such an understanding girlfriend."  
  
"If we can get Isabel's orb, we can get back quicker, if not than we will have to send for one," Michael said.  
  
As if on cue, Alex and Isabel knocked on the door. Liz opened it for them. "Hello, hello! Michael?" Alex said  
  
"Hi Alex, Iz." Michael greeted them all, then sent a confused look to the group. "Where's Maria?" he asked.  
  
Liz's eyes turned sad again as she realized that Maria wouldn't be able to see Michael, because she ran her off. "She left, because of me," Liz said sadly.  
  
"It was not because of you," Alex said. "It was all of us."  
  
"Where did she go?" Michael asked concerned now.  
  
"We don't know, she didn't tell us," Isabel answered.  
  
"Has she called? Do you know if she is ok or not?" Michael asked, fear lacing his voice.  
  
"No, we don't know where she is," Alex answered this time.  
  
"And you are not concerned about this. You have absolutely no idea where she is at and you don't seem the least bit worried," Michael's voice was raising now as he found that Maria was MIA. (Missing In Action, not always used literally)  
  
"Michael, she has my car, which means she can't go too far. I need my car back," Isabel said.  
  
Max tried to change subjects. "Isabel, Michael and I need to get back to our planet quickly, can we borrow your orb?"  
  
"Sure," Isabel said, then realized she had left in her car, "You know what, I am really sorry, I left it in the car. The car is gone with Maria."  
  
"Why in the hell did you put the orb in the car in the first place?" Michael asked really agitated now.  
  
"Michael, what has gotten into you? You go off and fight a war, come back and now you are snapping at everyone around you!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"People change Isabel, get used to it."  
  
Isabel's face registered pain as she realized that the war was changing both Max and Michael. Max wasn't as bad as Michael. "You know what, it is a good thing that Maria isn't here. I think that she would be very disappointed in the way that you are acting. You aren't the same person anymore. She would probably be afraid of you," Isabel snapped trying to get her point across.  
  
Michael's chest tightened as he heard the words that Isabel said. Afraid? He would never want Maria to be afraid of him. He shuddered at the thought. He looked at Isabel, then turned around and left the apartment.  
  
"Michael! What about the orb?" Max called out.  
  
"I'll get the damn orb, don't worry about it!" Michael shouted.  
  
"He's upset. He doesn't usually act like this. I swear. In fact, I don't think that I have heard him raise his voice in a little over a year," Max said.  
  
Isabel nodded trying to understand. "So, are you going to explain why he is here in the first place?" Alex asked.  
  
"We have an emergency back at the station, I need to return, so he came to get me."  
  
"Oh." Everyone was silent. Happy to be together again, they just sat enjoying the peace that would only last a few moments longer. * * * * * * * * * * * "Max! Watch out, you have a bogie on your tail!" Michael yelled as he tried to position his ship to fire at the enemy craft.  
  
"Michael, don't worry about me! Bercer has two on him. Help him!"  
  
"Sure thing, be careful Max!" Michael said as he flew away to help Bercer who was trailing behind and heading towards the other side of the planet.  
  
Max maneuvered left and then right trying to throw the ship's flying pattern off. It wasn't working. Max needed to do something quickly because he was headed towards enemy territory. Their space station was up ahead and the shield that surrounded it would instantly kill Max. He thought for a minute and realized that he had the opportunity of a lifetime. He just hoped that the other ship would try it. Max knew the capabilities of the other craft and knew that they weren't very evasive. The enemy ship would go through the shield with no problems. If Max could maneuver just right, the ship would hit the station. Max flew straight for the station and pulled up just in time to miss the shield. The other ship tried to maneuver up, but found that it was too close to the station to make it and crashed right into it taking the shields down.  
  
"Michael! Get your ass over to the enemy station immediately. The shields are down and if you fire now, we can take it out. Bring back-up!"  
  
"Sure thing Max, we're on our way!" Michael led about 15 ships to the station and it was destroyed in a matter of minutes.  
  
A triumphant chorus of victory sounded throughout the radios as the soldiers completed their mission. * * * * * * * * * * * * "General Evans, congratulations on your victory. Since you have defeated this station, we will move you and your troops to a new location, the Dezny Station. If you defeat the Freysians at this location, then an assured victory is ours and an end to the war. There you will meet with General Cullers and assume command together. I have just been informed of a new recruit there. A Capt Smith, whom I have been told is an excellent pilot and remarkable in battle. I'm sure that Smith will be a great asset to you. Do you think that you are ready to take this mission?"  
  
Max looked at the screen where General Lemark was. "Sure thing Dad," Max responded quietly.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You will be victorious, do not doubt your strength."  
  
"It's not that Dad."  
  
"Well, then what is troubling you?"  
  
"Well, I just realized after seeing Liz, how much I miss her."  
  
"Max, the earth girl will be there when you return. When the war is over, you will see her again." * * * * * * * * * * * "Lt. Zolga! Find this earth girl called Liz. She may prove to be a handy tool in this game of war," the Freysian general commanded.  
  
"Right away General Kirnz. What should I do with her, once she is found?"  
  
"Bring her to me. We're going to find out, just how much they love each other," General Kirnz said while laughing. 


	5. Chapter Four

PART 4  
  
Liz sat in her room staring out the window at the stars that speckled the sky. She thought about Max and Michael. She then thought of Maria and felt guilty once again. She wondered where she had gone. She was scared for her. The night was peaceful and Liz was thankful for that. A sound in another room brought Liz out of her silence.  
  
"Alex? Isabel? Is that you?" Liz got up and crept to the door and peaked into the other room. "Hello?"  
  
Liz ventured a little further trying to find the light, but never made it. As soon as she stepped into the room a hand found her mouth and covered it while the other hand was secured tightly around her waist.  
  
"If you be quiet and cooperate, I won't make this hurt that much."  
  
Liz panicked and decided that the best thing to do was to just not move. The man pulled out an orb and placed it on the ground, activating it.  
  
Isabel and Alex walked into the room just in time to see a man holding a struggling Liz disappear into the orb light. After they had left, the orb disappeared too.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex asked running to the spot that Liz was just moments before.  
  
"This is not good, this is not good at all," Isabel repeated.  
  
"Ok, I vote we do a little research and see if we can find out anything. Um, I think that maybe it would be a good idea to try and locate Maria now," Alex said.  
  
"I agree, the only question now is how in the hell do we do that?" * * * * * * * * * * * "Welcome to Dezny Station sir," Brig Gen Cullers said.  
  
"Thank you," Max said shaking his hand. "This is Colonel Michael Guerin, my vice-commander," Max motioned to Michael.  
  
"Welcome," Gen Cullers said again, "and this is my vice-commander Colonel Zilt Ortin."  
  
Michael shook both their hands.  
  
"Well, I believe that we have a battle to strategize and a war to win, am I correct?" Max asked sounding as confident as ever.  
  
"I believe you are General," Colonel Ortin said.  
  
The small group moved into a conference room and sat down. A large screen appeared in front of each of them. On it was a map of the galaxy that they were currently in several marks to show where enemy territories were.  
  
"How many battles have you had here?" Max asked.  
  
"We were transferred here two weeks ago. They initiate a battle almost every night, but usually they are not too intense and we don't have any casualties or damage. For the first week and a half, we were not doing so well during these mini-battles, if you will. But, recently we required a new troop, Capt Smith. Wonderful fighter. Since then, we have won every battle," Colonel Ortin reported.  
  
"Yes, General Lemark mentioned this Capt Smith. Sounds like a great soldier," Max said.  
  
"So, do we know any weaknesses?" Michael asked trying to get back to the problem at hand.  
  
"There is only one and we do not know how to utilize it. The Freysians can not think for themselves. If their leader's presence is lost, they are lost. They begin to panic and become confused. They are like lemmings, following to the end. Our only problem is how to get rid of this presence."  
  
"Well, that's easy, kill him," Michael said.  
  
"We know that, but it's harder than that. He is sealed in a room that is heavily guarded by soldiers, computerized security systems and shields. It is so guarded in fact, that we don't know where in the station it is located."  
  
"So, you blow up the whole station."  
  
"We can't. The systems they use here are nothing like the other stations. It is very advanced and no one has been able to break it so far. To get through the force field is impossible. Our life presence is obviously different than theirs. And they have used that to their advantage. Anytime any one of us try to go through the field, it's goodbye for us. The force field is computed to kill anything with our presence signature."  
  
"Whoa, sounds complicated," Max said. "Why don't we take a break and we can talk about this again tomorrow?"  
  
Max and Michael walked back to their quarters with their minds working overtime. This was a lot of information to process and they had no clue how to make it work.  
  
"General Evans!" a soldier came running up to Max and saluted him. Max returned the salute.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes sir, we just got a transmission from the Freysian leader. He wanted to speak to you, but refused to wait while we got you. He left a message for us to give to you. We have the recording, we feel that you should see it."  
  
Max looked at Michael strangely and then they both followed the Sergeant to the communications room. The screen came up and the Freysian leader appeared on it.  
  
"I would like for you to relay a little message to my good friend Maxwell," General Kirnz sneared, "let him know that Elizabeth is wonderfully delicious. I'm eating dinner now, but I can't wait to get to dessert." The view was changed and on the screen was Liz tied up to a bed. "Hey at least I have enough decency to leave her clothes on," the Freysian leader said, "at least for now. Tootaloo."  
  
Max's face was red with anger and his fists were balled tight.  
  
"Max, calm down, he is trying to fluster you. You have to take control, we will get her back."  
  
"Michael, if he touches her, so help me God, he will die a slow and painful death and I will make sure of it." * * * * * * * * * * Maria was lying down in the room she was staying in. She sure did miss everyone. She looked out her window at the stars. She thought about going back to Alex, Isabel, and Liz many times. But, she knew that she couldn't. She was on a mission now and she would complete it.  
  
She was afraid to fall asleep. Her dreams were too terrible. They kept her awake most of the night. She fell asleep, only to be awoken again by her alarm the next morning. 


	6. Chapter Five

PART 5  
  
The sirens went off at 3am signaling that there was an attack. Max jumped out of his bed and dressed quickly to fight. Michael knocked on Max's door knowing that he will be ready to go.  
  
"Let's get this party started," Michael said grinning.  
  
They ran to their ships and flew off to greet the enemy. The attack started slow, but then grew intense as more crafts came from the other side.  
  
"Holy shit, there are a lot of them!" Michael shouted over the radio.  
  
Michael found himself being tailed by three spaceships. "Maxwell, I think a little help is needed!"  
  
"I can't Michael! I have two of my own to get rid of!"  
  
Michael's ship flew fast and the evasive maneuvers stopped the ships, but it didn't take long for them to adjust to his flight pattern and lock him in their sights. Michael's alarm went off. They had him locked. "Damn it!" Michael yelled just as a shot was fired. Michael squinted and let the explosion happen while saying a small prayer to keep Maria safe when he was gone.  
  
"Michael? Michael?" Michael opened his eyes to realize that he was still alive.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Damn Michael, what did you do? Those ships fell like flies!" Max shouted over the radio.  
  
"That wasn't me, I don't know who did that?"  
  
"It was Capt Smith, sir," a soldier said over the radio.  
  
" Doesn't Capt Smith talk for himself?" Michael asked.  
  
"Smith doesn't talk a lot, sir. Says it helps keep concentration."  
  
"Whatever works, as long as it doesn't jeopardize the operation. Smith, if you're listening, thanks for all of your help!"  
  
"You're welcome sir," came back over the radio. The voice sounded a bit strange due to all of the fuzz on the radio. Michael was eager to meet this new recruit, now that he had saved his life. * * * * * * * * * * * Isabel was laying on the couch in Liz's apartment asleep. Alex lay next to her also asleep. Isabel had been trying for hours to get a hold of Maria by dream-walking, but had no luck. Alex got up and looked at the time, it was almost 3am. He looked down at Isabel and smiled. She was working so hard to find Maria. Suddenly Isabel shot up, sweat falling off of her head, screaming.  
  
"Isabel! Shh. It's ok. It's ok. What happened?" Alex asked while cradling Isabel in his arms.  
  
"I can't get into Maria's head. This last time, I think that I almost made it, but then she was awoken by an alarm. It just scared me. It was very loud and seemed to instill a bit of fear in Maria. It was really weird, it's hard to explain."  
  
"I understand. My only question is why would she have her alarm going off at 3am. That's a little early to be hitting the road, don't you think?"  
  
"It's Maria, everything she does is crazy." Isabel was calming down now. Having Alex next to her soothed her. She didn't want to loose that. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What?" Alex asked noticing the grin she was giving him.  
  
"Nothing, I was just sitting here and thinking about how much I love you."  
  
Alex smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you love me. I'd hate to think that you hated me."  
  
"You know I just keep you around for the rent," Isabel joked.  
  
"Yah, I know. When I have no more money, you will just throw me to the side. That's ok, I understand," Alex joked back. He hung his head low and pretended to sob.  
  
"Oh what a wuss!"  
  
"Hey!" Alex jumped up and pinned Isabel on the couch and tickled her. "Who's the wuss now? Huh?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I give!" Isabel shouted trying to get him off of her.  
  
"Say, Alex is the studliest, strongest man that I have ever met in my whole entirely life!"  
  
"I don't think so Alex," Isabel said as she squirmed underneath him.  
  
"That's what I thought you would say." Alex then leaned down, uncovered her stomach, and blew raspberries on it.  
  
"Oh my God Alex! Argh! Quit it!" Isabel was laughing uncontrollably now. She was struggling to get Alex off of her.  
  
"Isabel?" Alex stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, my Alex?"  
  
"I love you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I do too." Isabel responded and brought him in more to deepen the kiss. * * * * * * * * * * * It had been several days and each day a new attack had been initiated by the Freysians. Max's soldiers were beginning to tire and he could see this.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Max exclaimed. "The Freysians are wearing out our troops. In fact if it weren't for Capt Smith, who keeps covering everyone's asses, then we would be goners. We have to do something! We have to get in there and destroy General Kirnz! And we have to get Liz back!"  
  
"Sir, we are working on that. But, like I said before, there is no way to get in, unless," Colonel Ortin stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
"Unless what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Captain Smith. I bet that Smith could get in!"  
  
"What makes Smith so special that he can get in and not us?" Michael asked again.  
  
Before Colonel Ortin could answer, the sirens again went off, signaling another attack!  
  
"Holy shit, they never let up!" Michael yelled. He grabbed his things and went to his ship. He boarded and began another fight.  
  
Max's fighting had been lacking the last few days. He had been so worried about Liz that he had not been focusing on what was going on. This finally caught up to him during this fight.  
  
"Max, you better watch where you're going man, you almost hit Linberger!" Michael said as he watched Linberger weave out of Max's way.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so preoccupied."  
  
"Well, maybe you should go back and skip this fight. I don't feel like being the one to tell Liz that you are dead because you were thinking about her!"  
  
"No! I'll fight! For Liz's sake. I have to get to her."  
  
"Remember that Max, that means you have to live through this attack!"  
  
Max watched as two enemy craft were shot down by Smith. He was amazed at this guy.  
  
"Holy crap!" a soldier yelled over the radio. A war ship 10 times everybody's size appeared in front of them. It was armed with more weapons than a tree has leaves.  
  
"Maxwell, how are we doing this afternoon?" came a voice over Max's radio.  
  
"You little shit!" Max yelled angered by the voice that had his girl captive.  
  
"Now, now General, no need to get all upset. Liz is perfectly fine. I was going to have my way with her last night, but then I thought that she might want to have a normal date before that. We need to get to know each other a little before the big night. Tell me Max is she a virgin? Oh, I bet not. Well, still she'll be good in bed, I'm sure."  
  
"You bastard! She has nothing to do with this. Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
"Oh Max, she has everything to do with this. The only way that I will release her is if you give up yourself to me."  
  
Max could hear Liz in the back yelling, "Don't do it Max, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"  
  
"Or if you would just kindly die right now, I think that would be more preferred."  
  
"Max! Watch out!" Max looked to his side just in time to see a missile headed straight for him. There was no way that he could get out of it in time.  
  
"Oh f---," Max muttered underneath his breath. He then watched as another missile intercepted it and blew it up. "What the hell? Who did that?"  
  
"Capt Smith, sir," another soldier shouted into his radio.  
  
"Well, let's get our asses back to the station, shall we? And Smith, when we get back to the station, I would like to meet you." * * * * * * * * * * * * Max got off of his ship and walked into the entrance of the station. Michael walked into the station and found Max. "Max, you almost got your ass kicked out there."  
  
"I know, but that won't happen again. Let's go to the big conference room. Have all the troops in there. I want to recognize Smith in front of everyone. Maybe it will raise morale."  
  
Max and Michael walked to the room where all of the troops were assembling. When everyone was settled, Max stood and spoke.  
  
"We are here to congratulate someone that obviously you all know well. I on the other hand just coming here have never met Capt Smith, but I would like to congratulate him for all of his hard work and for saving my life today. Capt Smith, will you please come forward."  
  
There was no movement for about two minutes and then the doors in the back flung open, "You know Max, I would really appreciate it if you would quit calling me he. I am a she!"  
  
Max and Michael were shocked and rendered speechless.  
  
Finally Michael spoke, "Maria?" 


	7. Chapter Six

PART 6 Michael stood their silent, until he squeaked out again, "Maria?"  
  
"You got it Spaceboy!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? And have you gone psychotic?"  
  
"Well, it seems that this stupid war isn't going very far, I got a little impatient waiting for you and then I thought about it and decided that this would never end without a woman's touch. You know the old saying, if you want something done, then you have to do it yourself," Maria grinned. She knew that Michael wasn't happy with her, but she wasn't going to let that affect her now.  
  
Michael looked at everyone as they stared at him. He turned and asked out loud, "You all knew about this and didn't tell me?" He grabbed Maria's arm and dragged her into another room while about 250 eyes watched him. Max followed him in, as did General Cullers and Colonel Ortin.  
  
"Maria, you are crazy, you could get killed!"  
  
"Well, I know that, duh, it is after all a war. But, I am not the one who should be worried about getting killed. You should really practice your maneuvering skills."  
  
"Maria, how did you learn all of that so quickly?" Max asked.  
  
"Because it is her destiny," a voice from the door said.  
  
"Dad? Did you know about this?" Max asked his father who was coming into the room.  
  
"Yes son, I did. I did a little bit of research when it was requested of me and found out that Michael's destiny would play a large role in the end of our war. When this girl came to me, I knew that she was the one."  
  
"But, how did you get here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, Isabel left the orb in her car, I pressed a couple of buttons while playing around with it and before I knew it, the thing was going crazy on me. A couple of minutes later, poof, I was here on this planet in some strange kind of room."  
  
"Our arrival chambers," Max stated.  
  
"I guess, but when I arrived, the people there knew that I was from earth, obviously and asked me why I was here. At the time I didn't know what I was doing there, but then I just kind of felt directed. A name popped into my mind, how I knew it I don't know, but it was Lemark. I asked the people there and they took me to him. And then from there, he helped me figure out what was going on."  
  
"It is by the guidance of the stars that she is here today. You should be rejoicing for her arrival, because it means an end to the war is soon."  
  
General Lemark motioned for everyone to leave the room so Michael could talk to Maria.  
  
Michael stood there staring at Maria. He was furious for her putting herself in danger, but was happy to see her.  
  
"Michael, I know that you are mad, but . . ." Maria was cut off by Michael before she could even speak.  
  
"Damn right, I'm mad! Maria, you can be killed at a moment's notice. You shouldn't have messed with the orb in the first place."  
  
"Michael, you heard the man, this is my destiny. I never got in the way of your destiny, now let me follow mine."  
  
"But Maria, half of your destiny is to be with me! That's not possible if you are dead!"  
  
"Half of my destiny is also to end this war! If I am meant to be with you, then it will happen."  
  
"I don't trust destiny, it already lead me wrong once."  
  
Maria walked over to Michael and wrapped her arms around him. "That's because you were following the wrong one. I have never felt so sure in my whole entire life, as I am now. I am sure that I am supposed to be here. I am sure that I am supposed to be with you. And I am sure that I have to help fight this war."  
  
The couple stood there in silence just holding on to each other.  
  
Their peace was broken moments later, however, when Col Ortin ran into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Col Guerin, but we need to have an emergency meeting. There have been more complications with Elizabeth."  
  
"Liz?" Maria gasped.  
  
"I'll explain on the way to the conference room, come on." Michael pulled Maria after him. He ran to the room, but never let go of Maria. He kept her close to him. 


	8. Chapter Seven

PART 7  
  
*Note to readers, there is a small part close to the end of the chapter that may be found kind of uncomfortable. It borders on rape, but isn't. I can't write rape without breaking out into tears myself, it is not NC-17, because I don't write that either, but like I said, it is a little uncomfortable. I will mark the section in between markers that look like this ((((((*)))))) to let you know.*  
  
"Miss Parker, I have enjoyed your company so much, it's too bad that I am going to have to kill you. I'll give you one more night. Would you like to spend it with me in passion and lust or would you rather spend it here, chained to a bed with no one to give you the pleasure that you deserve?"  
  
"Go to hell," Liz whispered.  
  
"What was that? I don't think I heard you quite right. From what I heard it sounded like you were wishing me to hell," General Kirnz grabbed Liz's chin and yanked her face towards him. "You will not speak to me in that manner." He called in one of the guards and gave him an order. "Miss Parker, you really should learn manners." He leaned in and took her mouth with his forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Liz was furious and bit down on his tongue. "Bitch! You will pay for that! Guard, strip her and whip her. When you are finished let me know, I'd like to see this pretty little thing naked and writhing in pain." * * * * * * * * * * * * Michael appeared at the door of the conference room. "Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"We got another transmission from General Kirnz." Max looked down, trying to hide the few tears that seemed to be forming in his eyes. "She is very weak, on the virge of death. He hasn't fed her and he has been torturing her for hours. She needs medical attention."  
  
Maria walked over to his side and put her arms around him. "Be strong Max, it will be ok. I know Lizzie and she will pull through, no matter what the circumstances. She will get through this. There is no way that she would die without seeing you again buddy, so don't even think that she would," Maria stood up and looked at the group around, all were group commanders, which meant mostly Colonels, "Are we going to get this show on the road or what?"  
  
"Capt Smith," Col Ortin said.  
  
"Call me Maria or DeLuca, but don't call me that terribly common name anymore, please."  
  
"Ok, Maria, I think that I have a plan that can help end this and get your friend back, but we need your help."  
  
Maria sat down next to Col Ortin, "Do tell, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, since our signature pattern is unable to get through the force field, but yours is not, maybe you can get through and get to the Freysian leader."  
  
"Uh uh! There is no way!" Michael started bellowing.  
  
Maria grabbed his arm and yanked him down to where she was sitting. "Michael, this is the only way. I wouldn't do it if I thought that there was another way."  
  
"You aren't going alone. If you are going to go, then you will have someone with you."  
  
"Michael, you know you can't get through."  
  
"I know, I wasn't thinking about me."  
  
"Who were you thinking about then?" * * * * * * * * * * * "Alex, it's hopeless," Isabel said. She was exhausted. For five days straight she had been trying to contact Maria, but was unable to make a connection. "I have this huge fear that she might be dead."  
  
"Izzy, don't say that," Alex said standing up and pacing the room now. "She's not dead!"  
  
"Alex, please, don't make this any harder than it already is." Isabel let a few tears run down her cheek, letting out the emotion that she bottled inside. She really did care about her friends, she might not have shown it at times, but she did.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Alex answered it. "Michael? Maria?" Alex examined Maria wearing a uniform that looked exactly the same as Michael's.  
  
"Maria!" Isabel flew to the petite blonde and scooped her into her arms and didn't let go.  
  
"Uh, hi Iz. Isabel, you're squeezing me, I can't breathe."  
  
"Maria, it is so awful, Liz has been taken by these strange people and I don't know where she is and hey, what are you doing in that God awful outfit?"  
  
"It's a uniform Isabel. And I am wearing it because I am fighting a war now."  
  
"You mean to tell me that while I was working my ass off down here, trying to contact you, that you have been up there," Isabel pointed for effect as she hissed, "with Michael all this time!"  
  
"Not exactly, but close enough. Look Iz, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was going to be there when I left here. It just sort of happened."  
  
"Maria, I could kill you."  
  
"Look Iz, if you don't mind we have a mission to accomplish here," Michael said.  
  
"A mission?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Yes, we have come to take you away," Maria said.  
  
"Oh, you guys, that's really mean, you are just going to leave me here while everyone else goes and fights a war," Alex complained.  
  
"Oh quit whining, you sound like a girl," Michael said, "and we're not going to do that, we came to get you, and Isabel you are welcome to come along if you would like."  
  
"Of course I would, there is no way that you are going to leave me here."  
  
"Well, ok then, let's get going," Maria said. * * * * * * * * * * * * "General Lemark, General Cullers, General Evans, let us introduce to you Alex Whitman, computer expert," Maria said as she brought Alex and Isabel into the conference room.  
  
"Alex, congratulations," General Lemark said.  
  
"Um, thanks?" Alex said trying to figure out what he was congratulating him for.  
  
As if reading his mind, General Lemark answered, "For your recent engagement."  
  
Alex smiled and realized that he was so excited that he had totally forgot to tell Michael or Maria that he and Isabel were engaged now. "Thank you."  
  
"You're engaged? And you didn't tell me!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"We weren't thinking about it. You know it wasn't exactly the first thing on our minds after we had been transported to another planet," Isabel said.  
  
"You guys, I'm happy for you, but we really need to get to work," Max said breaking the commotion. "Col Ortin, could you take Alex and show him the computer system, show him as much as possible about the Freysian computers. Every bit of information helps."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Wait," Maria said.  
  
"What is it Maria?" Max asked impatiently.  
  
"Alex doesn't even know what we want him to do. You might want to brief him on that first."  
  
"Michael," Max said.  
  
"Right away." Michael took Maria, Alex, and Col Ortin and lead them to another room. Once inside, he let Alex know what they hoped that he would do.  
  
"Ok, what is it that you need me for?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alex, the way that the Freysians security system works is that detects life signatures. Each life form has its own unique signature. I have one that is different than yours and different than the Freysians. Your life sign and the Freysians' life signatures are very similar. So similar in fact that the Freysian security does not detect the difference between humans and Freysians. We need you and Maria to go into their space station and disable their security system. From there, we can take over."  
  
"Whoa," Alex said, "that's a lot. I don't know anything about your technology. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"We will teach you as much as possible and our computer systems are not too much unlike your own," Col Ortin said. "And Miss DeLuca here will be with you, so you don't have to worry about being attacked."  
  
"You got that right," Maria said, "The only ass kicking that will be going on will be theirs."  
  
"This is a new side of you Maria, that I believe I have never seen," Alex stated.  
  
"Neither did I until last week."  
  
"Col Ortin, why don't you go show Alex the computer system now and then meet us back in the large conference room and we can show Alex and Maria the map of their station," Michael said.  
  
"No problem Colonel." Alex and Col Ortin walked out of the room.  
  
Michael turned to Maria, "No playing hero. You get there, you shut off the systems and then you wait for us, got it?"  
  
"Michael, I will do what my mission tells me to do. I will wait, but I think that I am going to try and get a head start on finding Liz."  
  
"Maria, no, please, just wait until I get there."  
  
"Michael, I know that you are concerned for me, but I am concerned for Liz and I am going to do everything that I can to help her."  
  
"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid," Michael responded knowing that he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted.  
  
"Only if you promise the same," Maria insisted. * * * * * * * * * * * "The Freysian computer system is much like ours. Our computer system is much like yours on earth, just much more advanced. Hacking, as you call it, is a piece of cake. Our kind is very trusting and we very rarely defy the law. The Freysians do not dare to mess up for fear of death. Therefor both computer systems are very easy to hack into."  
  
"Well, that's a plus," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
Col Ortin proceeded to show Alex all of the ropes of the computer system. Alex took in all of the knowledge very quickly, surprising even himself.  
  
"Alright, now that you know all of that, it's time to go to the conference room."  
  
Alex and Col Ortin arrived in the conference room and found everyone there.  
  
"Ok, now that Alex has been briefed on the situation, we have a little more information to give you," Max said. He handed Alex and Maria a piece of paper and then pulled out a large replica of the sheet he had handed them. It was a map.  
  
General Cullers stood up and proceeded to talk about the map, "This is not an accurate map, this is mostly a map made by educated guess. Judging by the heat that comes off of each of the sections during different hours, we presume these here," he pointed to a place on the map, "to be the sleeping quarters, if you follow this throughway to the end of the sleeping quarters, we find what we assume to be the computer room. This is the best map we have. If you find it to be wrong, then do your best to find the correct room. This is all of the information that we can give you, good luck to you both, and thank you for being so brave. Our people are indebted to you."  
  
Everyone stood up and started to leave. Alex met up with Isabel and they were given a room to sleep in. Maria went back to her room to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed her rest.  
  
Maria knocked on Michael's door and hoped that he wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Yah?" Michael said sleepily as she opened her door.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, not at all. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I know that this is probably on the list of policy don'ts, but I was never much to follow rules. I want to be with you tonight."  
  
Maria looked at him and then she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, which quickly turned passionate and fiery.  
  
"Maria, mmm, I have missed, ooh, you so much," Michael tried to say while kissing her.  
  
"Me too Michael, mmm." By now Maria had pulled off Michael's shirt and Michael was working on hers. Maria started to moan as Michael trailed kisses down her neck and headed for her chest.  
  
"Oh Maria, I have forgotten how good this feels."  
  
"I know Michael, I know." * * * * * * * * * * * Max retired to his room soon after the meeting was over. He changed and slid into his bed. On the nightstand next to his bed was a picture of Liz. Taking it up, he cradled it in his arms. He let emotion take over and began to cry. All of his thoughts were on Liz and without even trying, he found himself in her head.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
She was naked and crying. There were large whip marks on her back, her front, and all the way down her legs.  
  
"Liz?" Max called out trying to get her attention. It was no use. She was in too much pain to try and concentrate on hearing him. Max felt all of the pain that she did. He took it all in and shuddered. He then watched as General Kirnz walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, you are breathtaking." He laid a finger on her chin and trailed it down her neck, in between her breasts, over her stomach, and finally shoved his hand in between her legs, grasping her. "And you feel so good."  
  
"No! No! You ass hole! Stop it! No!" Max fell to his knees as he watched and felt Liz's fear and pain shoot up to unimaginable proportions. His tears came faster now as he registered everything that she was feeling.  
  
General Kirnz took away his hand and grabbed one of her breasts and placed his mouth over her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and then looked up to see Liz's face, "You like biting do you?" He bit down on her breast and she cried out in pain. As soon as she did this, he took his face away and showed the grin that was held there, "I always like to make the women scream. Tomorrow honey, you and I, we'll have a good time." He then turned and left the room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Max thrashed on his bed screaming for it to stop. Alex and Isabel rushed into his room, followed by General Lemark and General Cullers.  
  
"Max! Max! Wake up!" Isabel took him in her arms and noticed the sweat that was rolling off of his forehead. The picture that he had been holding fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
Alex cleaned it up and laid the picture back on the nightstand.  
  
"Max, are you ok?"  
  
Max was shaking now, "Isabel, it was so awful. I was inside Liz's head. She is in so much pain. He is a monster, he, he," Max couldn't continue.  
  
General Cullers left, knowing that this wasn't any of his business. General Lemark sat down on the bed and put his hand on Max's shoulder.  
  
"It will be ok, Max, I promise, it will be ok," Isabel said as she rocked him like a baby in her arms.  
  
"Tomorrow Iz, tomorrow we will get this bastard," Max stated, his voice full of vengeance. 


	9. Chapter Eight

PART 8  
  
Michael and Maria were awoken when Michael's alarm went off at 5:30am.  
  
Maria looked at Michael and smiled, "I guess that's my cue to leave."  
  
"Yah, that probably would be a good idea. I don't think that General Cullers would look too kindly upon finding you in here."  
  
"You know the last time we did this, I had to leave from your apartment so Max wouldn't find us, I'm thinking that we have to come up with a better system."  
  
"Next time, we won't have to hide from anyone." Michael kissed the tip of Maria's nose. Maria got out of the bed and dressed herself. She gave Michael one last kiss and left the room for her's.  
  
She bumped into someone outside of the hallway and looked up to see Isabel.  
  
"Oh God Isabel, you scared me."  
  
"You wouldn't be scared unless you and Michael were doing naughty things," Isabel said with a huge grin across her face.  
  
"Yah, well, I haven't seen him in like 3 years, so give me a break."  
  
"That's a lot of pent up urge there, I hope that things weren't too wild last night, oh wait, I heard, never mind."  
  
Maria's face registered shock and embarrassment as soon as Isabel said this. "Oh my God, this is so not good! If you heard then that means that more people heard and that means that Michael might get into trouble, and . . ." Maria was talking a mile a minute and just kept on going until Isabel cut her off.  
  
"Maria, chill out, I was just kidding."  
  
Maria hit Isabel in the shoulder, "That was not very nice."  
  
"Yah, but it was funny. What exactly did you two do that you would have to worry about moaning that loud?" Isabel asked giggling.  
  
  
  
Maria hit Isabel again and then turned around and went straight for her room. * * * * * * * * * * "Rise and shine, Michael," Isabel said as she knocked on his door.  
  
Michael opened up the door, wearing only a pair of military issue sweatpants, and stared bewildered at a bright and cheery Isabel. "What the hell are you doing up so early and why are you so chipper?"  
  
Isabel smiled and said, "Probably the same reason that you and Maria are up so early and bright and cheery."  
  
Michael choked, "That is way too much information Izzy. Come in?" He opened the door wider inviting Isabel in.  
  
"Don't mind if I do. Do you have any food in here?"  
  
"Check the fridge, I'm not sure if there is much, but there might be something," Michael called out as he went into his bathroom to change.  
  
"You're running a little low on whip cream Michael, would there be a reason?" Isabel giggled.  
  
"Yes, there would be," Michael said as he came out of the bathroom, "would you like the detailed version?"  
  
"Do tell," she challenged him.  
  
"Last night, Maria and I," he paused, then opened the freezer, "had ice cream sundaes." He smirked, then added, "God Isabel, you have such a gutter mind."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm just messing around."  
  
"What are you doing here Isabel?"  
  
"Can't I visit a friend and not be questioned?"  
  
"No, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything, I just wanted to be with somebody who was probably just as scared as I was."  
  
"Scared about what?"  
  
"I'm scared that I might lose a fiancé and I am assuming that you are scared that you might lose Maria. I just wanted someone near, to keep me from breaking down." Isabel started to cry now, showing Michael for the first time her emotions and her strong feelings for Alex.  
  
Michael took her into his arms and rubbed her back, "It will be ok, they'll be fine, trust me, I won't let anything happen to them." * * * * * * * * * * "Are you ready Alex?" Maria asked. Maria and Alex had been instructed to meet with the Generals and Group Commanders at 0930. After a last minute briefing, they were told to get ready to go. Tools were given to both Alex and Maria and communication devices. They were told not to use the devices until it was absolutely eminent, due to the fact that they could be tracked.  
  
"I am one good to go computer geek."  
  
"Great, then let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Hey, Maria, how are we going to get there?"  
  
"A space ship of course. Don't worry, I know how to drive."  
  
Michael came up behind Maria and put his arms around her, giving her a good squeeze. "Don't forget our promise, spacegirl," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ditto, spaceboy!" Maria turned around and gave Michael a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Alex, I have a small favor to ask you," Isabel said.  
  
"Yes dear, whatever you want," Alex said.  
  
"Alex, I am being serious."  
  
Alex frowned and looked at Isabel who was showing a lot of stress. "Isabel, are you ok?"  
  
"Alex, promise me that you will come back. I don't think that I could stand being a single mother."  
  
Alex was stunned and shocked. "Iz, are you saying what I think that you are saying?"  
  
"Yes," she managed to sniffle out. Alex took her in his arms and cradled her.  
  
"Baby, I promise I will be back." He then placed his hand on Isabel's stomach and leaned down, "Jr. Daddy has a little mission to go on, but he'll be back, until then, keep your mother company."  
  
"Alex, you're embarrassing me," Isabel said pulling him up to look at him again.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just a question, which time was this little creation made?"  
  
"Remember last month," Isabel leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear, "with the whip cream."  
  
"You have a fascination with whip cream, don't you Isabel?" Michael asked, hearing what she had said.  
  
"Hey, you weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
"Congratulations Isabel, Alex," Maria said giving Isabel a hug.  
  
"Thank you Maria."  
  
"You guys, I hate to break up this little party, but while we are talking Liz is this much closer to being hurt even more and maybe even killed," Max said from across the room, having no idea as to what was going on.  
  
"Sorry Max, we'll get going then," Maria said knowing that they needed to get to Liz fast.  
  
"Here," Max handed Maria a uniform, "In case you get to Liz, before I do, she'll need it, they took her clothes."  
  
"Thank you Max, I promise that we'll get to her." Maria turned around and boarded the space craft that she was going to be flying to the enemy's space station.  
  
"I'll see you guys when I get back," Alex said, "Max, we'll get her, don't worry. My baby's going to need an aunt and an uncle."  
  
Max was confused at these words and turned to ask Isabel what he was talking about as the ship took off for their mission. * * * * * * * * * * * "Ah, Elizabeth, how are we this morning? Did we sleep well? I hope so, because we have a very busy day ahead of us," General Kirnz got onto the bed and straddled Liz and then laid down on top of her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I hope that you are ready to enjoy yourself with a real man." He grinded his hips into hers and then got off of the bed and left the room.  
  
Liz sobbed. She was full of pain and agony. She hoped that someone would come for her soon, but her doubts were high. She said a small prayer and tried to get some sleep, because there was nothing else she could do. * * * * * * * * * * * "Maria, are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Alex asked, nervous as she took off heading towards enemy territory.  
  
"Alex, I have shot down at least three starships in each of the 7 battles that I have been through, I can guarantee you I know how to fly this ship."  
  
"Just asking." The station came into sight and Alex looked at the folder of photos that was given to him. "Ok, there should be a small place that we can temporarily dock around on the other side. It's supposed to be used for emergencies, so no one usually stays there."  
  
Maria took the ship around to the back of the station and docked with practiced ease.  
  
"You're pretty good at that," Alex grinned.  
  
Maria and Alex got off of their ship and entered the station. There were no guards where they were located. Alex quickly found the air ducts and they shimmied into them. Maria took out her map and examined it.  
  
"Ok, we need to go left when we get to the first cross-section of pipes," Maria said. They slowly made their way through the pipes until they found the room that was guessed to be the computer room. Alex looked down and found that there were no guards in this room either.  
  
"They must be pretty sure about their security around here, there haven't been guards anywhere," Alex mentioned. He pushed off the paneling and hopped down into the room. Maria followed.  
  
"Ok, Alex, I may be wrong, but you can give me your expert opinion, but this does not look like a computer room."  
  
"I believe that you are right, this, in my expert opinion, would look like a bathroom."  
  
"Oh God, this could take forever," Maria said. Just as they were about to climb back into the ducts, someone came in and caught them.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?"  
  
Maria's hand shot out and connected with his face, she then kneed him in the stomach and cracked his neck. He fell to the floor, with not even enough time to grunt, let alone to call for more guards.  
  
"Damn woman! Where did you learn those karate kid moves?"  
  
"Come on Alex, let's go." They slipped out of the bathroom and found some cargo to hide behind. Maria motioned for Alex to follow and she crawled around behind the cargo until they were in front of another room. This one was guarded. "I'll bet that this is the computer room. There are no other guards on any of the rooms." Maria told Alex to wait while she took out the guard.  
  
"I think that I am going to like having you as a friend."  
  
"Shh, we will only have a little bit of time, as soon as they discover these guards down, we will have to book it."  
  
They walked into the room and sure enough it was the computer controls room. Displayed on the wall opposite the computers was a chart showing the locations of all of the security systems throughout the ship. Maria studied it and found that it showed the exact location of the leader's quarters.  
  
"Maria, this might take awhile, this system is nothing like what they showed me."  
  
"Well, work fast, I'll go out and guard the door." After one last look at the map, Maria exited the room.  
  
Alex punched in some numbers and remembered what Col Ortin said about them being very easy systems to get into. He tried some basic strategies, but found them not to work. He then decided to try something, thinking that this would be way to easy. He found a button marked emergency procedure. He pressed it and options appeared on the screen.  
  
"No way," Alex said to himself, "this is way too easy." The number one option was to shutdown the system. He chose the option and sure enough, the system shut down and showed all areas as insecure. By this time although, an alarm had sounded signaling the intruders and guards were swarming towards the computer room. Alex heard Maria scream out in pain and jumped to see what happened. He then thought he better communicate with the others first.  
  
"Yes Alex," Max's voice came over the communicator.  
  
"We're in, the system has been disabled, get your asses over here. Tell Michael to hurry, Maria is hurt."  
  
The door burst open and a guard came through and grabbed Alex. Alex caught a glimpse of Maria before he was taken away. She was on the floor, not moving, with a pool of blood surrounding her. 


	10. Chapter Nine

PART 9  
  
Max had all of his gear on and he was ready to go. He departed with Michael in the first ship. The next few ships carried 25 soldiers each.  
  
Their ship reached the station with no problems, indicating that the security system was indeed shut off successfully.  
  
Max turned to Michael, "I'd love to help you, but."  
  
"Understood man, go get your woman."  
  
Max said a quick thank you and went on his way. Surprisingly there were few guards, his only problem was that he had no idea where the leader was. He searched the halls looking for a door that might resemble that of a General's. Along the way he came up against a few soldiers, but nothing that he couldn't handle.  
  
"Maxwell, are you looking for something? A girl perhaps?" a voice came over the intercom.  
  
Max growled at hearing the voice.  
  
"If you can find my chambers, Max, that's where I will be having a little fun with your lady before I kill her. If you prefer that she not die, I suggest you make your way to me to surrender yourself."  
  
Max gritted his teeth as he continued on through the halls, checking each of the rooms. **********************************************************************  
  
"Maria!" Michael rushed over to Maria's side and found that she had been shot in the shoulder. Michael leaned over to see if she was even awake.  
  
She shot up and looked at Michael and then said, "Damn son of a bitch shot me in the arm, can you believe that little argh?" Michael looked at her and chuckled. He motioned for her to come a little closer and he took a cloth that he had brought and tied it around her wound trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Ok, that will have to do for now."  
  
"Where's Max? We have to find him, I know exactly where the General's chambers are, I saw it on a map."  
  
"A map?"  
  
"Yah, there was a map in the controls room."  
  
"Huh, who would have thought? Ok, let's get going." * * * * * * * * * * * Max kept searching and he finally came upon an elevator. He waited for it and was cautious. He stood ready for anything and lunged as soon as the doors opened.  
  
"Whoa, down Max! It's us," Maria shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"That's ok, hey Max, I know where they are keeping Liz, I found it on a map, we have to go."  
  
Maria led them to the room and they all prepared to go in. Max went first followed by Michael and then Maria. The doors to the room opened automatically and Max stood their bewildered.  
  
"Ah, Maxwell, so nice to see you, and Col Guerin. But, oh who is that? I don't recognize that sweet face behind you. I see you have come to join my party." The general uncovered the bed and there Liz lay tied up to the bed, naked, and beaten.  
  
Michael looked away, half for her dignity and half because he could not bear to see the pain that he and Max had brought to her.  
  
Max advanced towards the bed, but was stopped by two guards.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Max, you know you can't have her until you surrender."  
  
"Don't worry about me Max," came a barely alive whisper from the sheets.  
  
"Oh how noble. She is willing to be subjected to death, to save you."  
  
Without another thought, Maria attacked one of the soldiers that was holding Max, while Michael attacked the other. Max charged towards the Kirnz, but he was too quick holding out his hand and sending an energy burst towards Max that knocked him down.  
  
"So, Max, I thought that you might want to watch the show." Kirnz said as he walked towards Liz, he took her face and forced a kiss upon her. Liz struggled underneath him as his hands began to travel down her body.  
  
"No! Stop it! You ass hole!" Maria yelled as she tried to break free of the guards hold.  
  
"Take her away! She is bothering me! Put her in my quarters!" the general said. He looked at Michael who was calling out to Maria, "You, Colonel, will be staying here. Haven't you always fantasized about watching your best friend's girlfriend being seduced?"  
  
"You are one sick f---," Michael spat still adverting his eyes away from the tousled Liz.  
  
"Yes, but I enjoy it. So Max, what should I do first? Should I use my tongue first? No, I know you, you're eager to get to the real action." As Kirnz was speaking he was unbuttoning his pants. Max's rage had reached maximum and he could not stand it anymore.  
  
A burst of white light flooded the place, causing most to go blind for a second. When the flash was over Max was no longer in the guard's grip, Michael was fighting the guard that had a hold of him and Kirnz was no where to be seen.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Where did he go?" Max shouted.  
  
"Max, don't worry about him, I'll find him, take care of Liz."  
  
Max ran over to Liz. Using his powers, he severed the chains that kept her captive on the bed. He handed her the uniform. She put it on then collapsed into Max's embrace.  
  
"Max, I was so scared."  
  
"I know Liz, I know." He laid her down on the bed and healed her wounds as fast as he could. "Ok, come on, we have to get back to the other station."  
  
"What about Maria?" Liz thought about it a moment, then looked at Max confused, "hey, what is she doing here in the first place?"  
  
Max smiled and gave Liz a kiss, "It's a long story." * * * * * * * * * * * "Oh sick, yuck, stick that gross ass thing back into your pants!" Maria yelled. She was thrown into his chambers and a guard restrained her to a chair.  
  
"Baby, I woke up this morning with one thing in mind and I am going to get it!" He walked over to where Maria was sitting and ripped open her shirt and unhooked her bra. "I think you may be better than the last one."  
  
Michael made his way to the chambers and found a couple of guards at the door. "Now guys, if you would be so kind as to let me in there, I will be kind and not kick your ass."  
  
The guards attacked and Michael easily beat both of them. He walked into the room and saw the display before him and his blood boiled. He dove towards the general and knocked him over, they wrestled on the ground for a minute or two, but Kirnz was too quick and escaped from Michael's hold. He leapt up and whipped out a gun facing it straight at Michael. "Move a muscle and you will be blown into smithereens." Kirnz walked towards Maria, still holding the gun pointed at Michael. He looked down at Maria, a mistake for him, because Michael kicked the gun out of his hand. Michael didn't have any weapons on him. He had lost them all when the guards took a hold of him in the other room.  
  
Again they fell on the floor and wrestled. Kirnz pinned Michael and pulled out a knife. He pulled up his hands ready to pierce Michael, but Michael resisted. Kirnz was strong and finally broke through his grasp, piercing Michael in the shoulder. While Michael took a hold of his shoulder, Kirnz took the opportunity to pull back and aim for his heart. Before he could even swing his arms down, he was jolted back by a gunshot direct into his heart.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Don't you ever learn? Don't ever mess with the General's second in command," Max said as he brought his arms down from the shooting position.  
  
"Thanks Max, I owe you big time," Michael said as he pushed the guy off of him and ran towards where Maria was. "You ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine, he was just, yuck, that was gross, that nasty old man had some kind of sexual disorder. He was a freak. Taking out that nasty thing and whipping it into my face, I mean I am lucky that I didn't throw up right then and there. I felt the bile rising. I mean, ugh, yuck!"  
  
Michael laughed as his star soldier chattered on about Kirnz.  
  
She finally looked up and saw Max standing above them looking down on her.  
  
"Hey Maria, you might want to uh, hook your bra and um, put a shirt on," Max said looking away.  
  
Maria looked down and noticed that she was still exposed from when Kirnz was touching her. "Oh, thank you."  
  
Michael reached out and hooked her bra for her and took her old shirt and mended it with his powers and gave it back to her.  
  
"Thank you spaceboy." Maria looked to Max, "You can look now, I'm covered, um, where's Liz?"  
  
Max looked behind him and noticed that she wasn't there. "Oh damn it, she was right behind me." * * * * * * * * * * * * "Ok, you can put that knife away now. Why don't you just shoot me? That will be faster and less painful. Are you listening to me, I am giving you permission to shoot me," Alex said nervously as the guard advanced towards him with a knife in hand.  
  
The guard lifted his arms and Alex squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow.  
  
"Hey, don't you boys know that you lost?" came a voice from the doorway, "so, why are you messing with my buddy Alex here?"  
  
"Liz? Oh Liz, you do not know how glad I am to see you, but unfortunately, there are three soldiers here and only two of us."  
  
Liz pulled out a gun and shot one of the soldiers, "Now there are only two."  
  
"Women," Alex stated thinking back to Rambo Maria.  
  
"Alex, kick!" Liz yelled.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Kick!" He did what she said and found that his foot connected right with the guards groin in front of him, causing the guard to hunch over in pain.  
  
"I would have never ever in a million years thought of that," Alex told Liz as she tried to untie him while fending off the other guard. She finally got fed up with the guard and again took out the gun and this time shot the other one. She untied Alex and they ran out of the room towards where Alex and Maria had docked their ship earlier.  
  
When they made it there, they found Michael and Maria, but no Max.  
  
"Liz! Oh my gosh Liz! We were worried sick, where were you?" Maria shouted as Liz and Alex walked in.  
  
"You certainly don't have to worry about her, she just shot two guards, left one in pain, and saved my life," Alex said, "I don't know what is up with this, you give a girl a gun and she thinks she's superwoman."  
  
"Max is still looking for you, I'd better go and let him know that you're here," Michael said.  
  
Ten minutes later Max and Michael walked back into the room. Max ran over to Liz, "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Max, the first thing that I am going to do when we get home, is wash your mouth out with soap, what is with all of this cursing?"  
  
"I have been fighting a war for three years, you have to give me a break."  
  
"Well, I guess so, but if I hear you ever talking like that in front of Alex's kid, you are going to get a beating mister."  
  
"I'll make sure that I remember that. How quickly will that baby be born Alex?" Max asked.  
  
Liz hit Max and grabbed his arm dragging him onto the ship.  
  
Alex followed them onto the ship and took a seat away from them, so that he wouldn't have to watch. Michael and Maria took the controls and flew them all back to the Gursur Space Station. 


	11. Chapter Ten

PART 10  
  
"Major General Evans, you have made us all proud. Your troop of soldiers defeated the Freysians with practiced ease and proved your invaluability to us. For your courageous efforts, we are making you a Lieutenant General. Congratulations." General Lemark came forward and pinned another star to Max's two, making him 3-star, Lt Gen.  
  
"Thank you sir," Max said.  
  
"No problem son," General Lemark winked.  
  
"Colonel Guerin, you also proved your worth to us as you bravely took on the Freysian leader. Your effort in over 300 battles has shown your dedication to the protection of our people and the preservation of our planet. We hope that you will accept this pin, which changes your rank to Brigadier General." Again General Lemark came forward, taking off the Eagle pin and putting in its place a silver star for a Brig Gen.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"You're very welcome General Guerin."  
  
"Captain DeLuca, otherwise known as the elusive Captain Smith. You came forward and offered to fight for us, even though, you were not of our origin. You helped bring about an end to the war and your skills in the seven battles you fought in, shone through. Many of us are indebted to you for your help and we would like to extend our thanks." General Lemark extended his hand and handed Maria a pin. It was a silver oak leaf, the insignia of a Lieutenant Colonel. He had skipped her up a rank passing up the rank of major and going up one more to Lt Col. Maria smiled and said thank you.  
  
Next, General Lemark made his way to Alex and Liz. "We can not thank you enough for your efforts in helping us. Alex, your skills with computers was priceless to us. Elizabeth, I know that you may feel like you didn't do anything, but just being strong as a prisoner of war is enough. I also heard that you took out a few guards, good job. You both deserve to be congratulated, so that is why we are making you honorary soldiers." He handed both of them four silver stars. "For today, you outrank everyone here, except for me, of course, as a four star General."  
  
"And last, but not least, Miss Isabel Evans. Like Liz, you may not think that you did much, but we have learned here that being the military wife is the toughest job of all. You were brave to let Alex leave your side. It takes a lot of courage to do that. And for this, we would like to give you this," he handed Isabel a pin with four stars and the words "I'm a military wife" inscribed on each of the stars. "In our eyes, all military wives are the highest in rank, so join Liz and Alex as a 4-star General." He then gave his daughter a hug and called out his wife, Isabel's mom. Max joined the family.  
  
  
  
Alex, Liz, Michael, and Maria watched happily. Isabel then called over Alex and Liz to introduce them to her parents.  
  
Michael turned to Maria and grabbed her hand, he had noticed his family during the ceremony and wanted to introduce Maria to them. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I want you to meet my family." Maria smiled when he said this. She knew that everything he wanted was now given to him. She was happy for him.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I want you to meet Maria."  
  
His parents looked at her for a moment and then embraced her. "You are more beautiful than we imagined. We are happy that our Michael found his destiny."  
  
Maria smiled and let them hug her. They accepted her into the family with no questions asked.  
  
"Maria, I want you to meet my two brothers, Nathaniel and Trevor, and my sister Laela."  
  
Maria came over and said hello. They too were friendly and accepted her with no doubts.  
  
"So, Maria, when should we have the wedding?" Michael whispered into her ear, remembering the ring that he gave her when he left for the war. * * * * * * * * * * * * "Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to bring together these three couples in holy matrimony."  
  
The End 


End file.
